Rini and Her Century of Senshi
by Suga BabyMako Star
Summary: Rini and her century of senshi. The next series of Sailor Moon. Forgot Disclaimer, It'll be on the third one! Sorry! Sailor Moon Doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah.
1. Default Chapter Title

An Empty Apartment  
  
The sun beat down on the Palace grounds brightly. Neo Queen Serenity and her  
husband, King Endymion were in the den reading. All of a sudden, a loud crash came  
from the kitchen, causing the couple to jump their feet. They were about to go investigate  
the mysterious crash when they heard, "Please, Luna? I'll do anything!" They sighed.  
Non-other then their darling daughter.  
"No, ask your mom or dad, but leave! I have to prepare for the party!" an angered  
Luna yelled. The next thing to be heard was pat-pat-pat-pat, tiny foot steps running down  
the hall, then bursting into the den.   
"Mommy, daddy, what's my birthday present?" The poor parents sighed and  
shook their heads slowly. Today was the little princess's birthday, and it seemed the  
whole kingdom was rejoicing, at least to Rini. To Rini, today was special, and totally  
different. Her mother and father were throwing her a party, and all the kingdom would be  
there. Not only would there be cake, ice cream, friends, and music, but a whole lot of  
presents. And of course, Luna being the nag that she is, had taken it upon herself as her  
responsibility to make sure everything was in order for the night, which made her a little  
crazy and grumpy.   
"You'll find out tonight, stop asking," her mother said. It wasn't Rini's first  
attempt to find out what her present was, "Anyway, it's almost time for the ball, and you  
should get ready soon." Slowly, Rini glanced up at the clock. The ball started at 7:30 and  
it was already 6:00. She ran out of the room as fast as she could and to her room. As soon  
as she got to her room she slammed and locked her door, checked to make sure no one  
was looking, and took a cookie out of her jewelry box and ate it.   
Today is a big night, she thought to herself. I need to look great! I'm finally a  
lady! So she changed into her gown and combed her hair. When she looked in the mirror,  
she felt like something was missing. Then an idea popped into her head, and she walked  
to her mom's room. When she reached the vanity, she looked around aimlessly. Slowly  
she picked up a dark pink colored lipstick and applied it thickly to her lips. Wonderful!  
Now go back to your room before they see you! Slowly she crept back to her room and  
sat down on her bed. She lied down, and looked up at her ceiling. Soon she fell asleep  
and was deep in a dream.  
She dreamt that it was her party, and right before she got to open her presents,  
screaming came from the foyer. They rushed to the foyer to see what had happened, and  
a dark shadow came forward from the mirror, and put it's hand on the woman's mouth. It  
had a horrible grin crept across it's face. One look at her made every hair on Rini's body  
stand on end, and every bone in her body shake. the creature approached her and she  
started screaming. She woke with a startle, screaming and yelling. Her mother stood  
before her with a worried look on her face.   
"Darling, are you okay? The ball is starting," Her mother asked. Rini sat up and  
looked around. She noticed that some of the lipstick had smeared onto her pillow. She  
blushed and put her hand on it, and looked up at her mom. Her mother smiled down on  
her. "You have lipstick smeared on your face, sweetie," Rini blushed more, "Here, I'll  
show you," her mom said walking over to the mirror.   
"No!" Rini cried. Her mom frowned, "Umm, that's ok. You go on ahead to the  
party. Don't let Daddy scare the guests away. I'll take care of it." Her mom simply  
nodded silently and walked out of the room. Rini got up and walked over to her mirror.  
She peeked around the side and looked to make sure the shadow wasn't in it. She wiped  
off all the lipstick and ran downstairs.   
Her friend, Adalane, was waiting for her at the bottom of the grand staircase. As  
soon as Rini saw her she hugged her, nearly knocking poor Adalane over. "I missed you  
so much!" Rini screamed loud enough for a whole crowd of people to hear. Adalane had  
been sent to private school and she hadn't seen her in about five months.   
They pracitally danced the night away, as most 13 year-old girls do at parties, and  
made a couple boys dance with them. After everyone ate cake and ice cream they  
crowded around Rini and her tower of presents. The thought of the shadow entered her  
mind again. She looked over to the foyer, and no one was in it. Maybe it wont happen,  
she thought. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared outside the window, then faded. No  
one else seemed to have seen it, since they were all quiet and all watching her.   
After she unwrapped all of her presents, she was able to sneak outside. She  
walked over to the window where she saw the light. Sitting on the windowsill were two  
rather talkative, what looked like fairies, about the size of Rini's pinky. "Excuse me,"  
Rini tried inturupting their comversation, but they still chatted on. "Excuse me, could I  
ask," She was once again inturupted. "Excuse me! Could I ask why you're here?" She  
said, and they finally stoped talking and smiled up at her.  
"I'm Chini," said the one on the left.  
"And I'm Thini," said the one on the right, "We're here to deliver a message to  
Small Maiden. Do you know where we might find her?" she asked, still smiling.   
"I'm Small Maiden, but please call me Rini. Why are you here?"  
"Our master of the temple we stay at has asked us to tell you that one the day that  
Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, and Jupiter line up, we have to take you to our temple,"  
andsered Chini.   
"Why?" Rini asked puzzled.  
"Because he needs to talk to you. He --" Thini tried to explain, but was  
inturupted.  
"What are you doing, Rini? They're playing music again. Who are you talking  
to?" Adalane said giggling.  
"Sure, I was talking to Chini and Thini, They're adorable little fairies. Come here  
and see them." Rini said smiling. But the Two lights flew up and dissappeared into the  
heavens. Adalane walked over and looked at the windowsill.   
"You have to stop talking to yourself, Rini. People will think you're insane, and  
people don't want a psycho for a future queen." Adalane said, still giggling.  
"They, but they...I," but before she could finish Adalane grabbed her hand and ran  
with her back inside.   
  
*~*~*  
  
That night, after the party, Rini was called to her mother and father's room. When  
she opened the door and peeked in, she was surprised to find Luna, Artemis, Diana, her  
mom and dad, and four big suit cases sitting on the bed. She sat down inbetween Diana  
and her mom. Luna and Artemis were crying like babies, and Rini got a horrible aching  
in her stomach. "Mommy, is Diana moving away?" she asked looking up at her mom.  
Her mother looked down at her and shook her head.   
"Darling, when mommy was your age, she didn't know about sailor scouts or any  
of that. You do, and we feel it's time for you to learn about being a real scout. Me and  
your fatehr have rented an apartment in the far corner of Tokyo, and you're going to live  
there, with Diana posing as your mother. Diana will get a job as a waitress to support the  
both of you, with our help, moneywise that is. You will go to school at Crossroads Junior  
High, just like I did. We have everything set up." Rini wanted to fight back. She wanted  
to refuse everything they said and go to bed, but she knew not to. She could see the pain  
in her parent's eyes, so she sat quietly and nodded.   
"You'll be leaving in the morning," added a sobbing Luna.   
"Diana is 18 now, and looks old enough to be our mother," her father said. Diana  
glared at him and he noticed, "But she's still, beautiful, young, and healthy looking," he  
added and faked a smile.   
"Much better, smart one!" Diana smiled.   
Rini hugged her mom and dad. "I'm a really tired so I'm gonna go to bed now.  
Goodnight." She said and walked to her room. She lied down and closed her eyes, slowly  
drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning she got dressed and walked down to the kithen. She ate  
breakfeast in silence, not even looking at her parents. She spent the rest of the time in her  
room. Around 12:00 her father came in and sat next to her on the bed. He put one arm  
around her and took her hand with his free hand. "We're going to miss you around here,  
Sweetie. We're not trying to get rid of you, we just want you to learn about what being a  
sailor scout is really about. We love you, but this is something we have to do."  
"I can learn here, though!" she cried.  
"You can learn better out there. We'll visit you, and you can visit us. Please don't  
be mad at us." She smiled down at her.   
"But I -" Rini began, but the door swung open. In burst Diana with a huge smile  
on her face.   
"Come along, darling daughter, the cab is waiting," She said, smiling more. Rini  
hugged her dad and stood up, a bit happier. He picked her up and carried her downstairs  
to the front gate of the Palace and set her down. She hugged her mom and blew them a  
kiss as she got in the cab.   
  
*~*~*  
  
When they got to the apartment, Rini looked around slowly. It had two rooms,  
one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a balcony. the Palace had 118 rooms, at least  
150 bathrooms, 3 kitchens, about 90 balconies, 10 living rooms, 4 studies, a garden,  
patio, breeze way, deck, 40 acres of back yard and a stable. It was empty, and as she  
looked around a chill went down her back.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A Day Off  
  
Rays of a briliant sunshine shot through the window, piercing Rini's face. She  
smiled and walked to her room. Her dresser was set up neatly. The thought of her own  
house, just her's and Diana's, made her happy and cheerful. She would be started school  
the following morning, and was more excited than ever. She was now unpacked, and had  
a whole day of relaxing and sleepng in...or so she thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A bright and cheerful Diana slowly opened the door and smiled at her new  
"daughter". She pranced in and got up on the sleeping Rini's bed and started jumping up  
and down. "Time to wake up, sweetie! The sun is smiling and it's a happy day!!" Diana  
shouted, loud enough to wake their neightbors in the next apartment. Rini jumped up in a  
flashed and glared at Diana. She stuck her foot up infront of the rather cheerful one,  
causing her to fall on her face.   
"It's 6:30 in the morning! Don't you have any respect?! It's inhumane to wake a  
princess up this early!" Rini shouted, even louder than Diana's wake up call.   
"Noooo! My nose! I'm a battered mother! I'm calling 1-800-ABUSE!" Diana  
whined and carried on. Rini just lied down, ignoring Diana's pleads for help, and glared  
at the ceiling.   
Finally the heart broken Diana brought herself to her feet and sat down on Rini's  
bed, surprisingly smiling. "I think we need to go shopping and buy some stuff to fix up  
the apartment."  
"Number one, it's 6:30 and no stores are opened. Number two, you don't have a  
job yet, and that means no money. Number three, I wanna go back to bed!!!" Rini  
whined.   
"Oh bright and cheerful daughter, your real mother and father gave me some extra  
money to fix the house up. And you have to wake up and 6:00 tomorrow, so you better  
get used to it." Diana grinned and patted Rini on the head, "Come on, we'll get paint to  
paint your room. i'll but you a new outfit for school," Diana compramised. The thought  
of a new outfit set Rini at hyperspeed. She jumped up, ran tp her closet, changed into her  
favorite velvet blouse and shirt, fixed her hair, and was back before Diana could say  
anything else.   
  
*~*~*  
  
When they got to a paint store, around 10:00 that morning, Rini was practically  
skipping. "What color do you want your room, sweetheart" Diana asked.  
"A really pale pink, with white borders," Rini said giggling. After they were  
through picking colors (Diana's room would be grey, with a light grey border, the  
livingroom being a light shade of yellow, the kitchen a light shade of blue, and the  
bathroom a light green, with a border of little rubber duckies) they hurried off to the  
nearest Home Accesories shop. They had all they needed tool wise, but they wanted to  
decorate the kitchen and bathroom. They bought a rubber ducky shower cutain, a ruber  
ducky soap dish, a some rubber ducky towels and rags, and Rini's personal favorite that  
she thought she'd die to get, a rubber ducky shaped bar of soap (which was extremely  
cute!!!!)   
Finally it was time to go to Fashion Bug. The girls were giggy with all the clothes  
around them. They bounced around the store bubbley, taking clothes off the racks.  
"Can I help you, maddams?" asked a quiet voice from behind them. Rini giggled  
and turned around to see a gorgeous girl, with quite interesting hair, standing infront of  
her. She obviously worked there, but she seemed to be Rini's age. Something about her  
stood out, probably her smile, but she didn't quite know. Her gaze on the girl was finally  
broken, as she blushed and looked away.  
"Yeah, you can help me," Diana said holding up a light purple silk slip dress to  
her, "Does this look okay on me?" she asked smiling sheepishly.  
"Yes, you look lovely. I'm sure you're boyfriend will love you in it," the salesgirl  
said with one of those salesgirl smiles.   
"Have we met before?" Rini asked finally looking back at the girl.  
"I don't think so. Maybe in a past life," she replied giggling, "My name is Elise,  
my mom owns this store. She's not filling well, so I'm helping out today."  
Diana grew a bit bored. She looked at her watch and cried, "Oh my gosh! Look at  
the time! We'll miss Santa Cruz!" she exclamed grabbing Rini's hand, "It was nice  
talking to you Ellen," She said as she hurried away with her silk slip dress, and Rini's  
pink skirt and white silk blouse.  
"It's Elise--" but before the poor girl could finish, they were at the reigster.   
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as the girl they got home the popped some popcorn, grabbed a few cans  
of Coke, and plopped down onto the couch and turned on Santa Cruz, their favorite soap  
opera. (*AUTHORS NOTE: I know, I know, for those of you who have seen 28 Days,  
Adrian likes *ahem* loves the show Santa Cruz. Oh well, it's the only thing that came to  
mind, so shoot me!*)   
"That cheesey Katherine! I never trusted her! She's trying to get poor Alex!" a  
rather peed Diana squealed.  
"But Alex loves Sarah, he would never cheat on her!" Rini replied shoving a  
handful of popcorn into her mouth.   
"I guess you're right. I should give Alex a-- See! I told you!" Diana hollared as  
Alex kissed Katherine. Both of the girls jumped up and started yelling at the inocent TV.  
"Alex! How could you?! Sarah and you are ingaged! You're no longer my cutest  
guy! I hate you!" The girls yelled in unison. Their giggles grew to chuckles, and before  
they knew it they were lying on the flood laughing like there would be no tomorrow.   
  
To be continued... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A Lovefool's Heartbreak  
  
Early that morning, an anxious Diana skipped into a the sleeping Rini's room.  
She tapped her on the shoulder and whispered "Wakey, wakey, Darling."  
"Noooo, too early," Rini mumbled.   
"Hmmm..." Diana thought as she tapped her chin with her index finger, "You  
leave me no choice, oh small woman of the house," Diana chirped as she pulled Rini off  
the bed and onto the floor.  
"Okay, I'm up," Rini mumbled, but that wasn't enough for Diana. She picked her  
up, carried her into the bathroom, turned on the light and shower and pried the little girls  
eyes open.   
"Can't be late for school, Sweetheart," Diana said smiling.   
"Okay, okay, okay, okay! I'm up, and ready for a shower!" Rini said standing up.  
She took a shower and fixed her hair, then changed into her pink skirt, and and white  
blouse. As she sat down at the table and inhaled the refreshing smell of the delicious  
breakfast. "What are we having?" asked the curious Rini.  
"Sardines, goats milk, and cow's liver," Diana smiled as Rini's eyes widened.  
"I don't know if that's what you cats like...but I think I'll just have cereal," Rini  
giggled.  
"No, I'm just kidding, sunny sides up, orange juice, toast, and bacon," giggled  
Diana. Together they ate their early morning feast and joked about yesterday's episode of  
Santa Cruz.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rini finally reached school, but has absolutely no idea where to go. She looked  
around the campus to find a teacher. Unfortunately, there was no teacher around, but all  
of the students were crowded onto the lawn. She looked down at her little bunny watch to  
see she'd arrived 15 minutes early. Looking up one more time, she noticed something  
that made her feel even more out of place. Every student was wearing a uniform. She  
looked down at her skirt, and realized it was pretty short, compared to the other girls  
skirts. Suddenly she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to  
see who it was, and there stood Elise, the girl from Fashion Bug.  
"You seem lost. Do you go to school here? I've never seen you here before," She  
said smiling.   
"Umm...no, I have to sign up. I just moved here. Could you show me where the  
principal is?" Rini asked a bit nervous.   
"Sure," the girl giggled and led her into the school. She led her down a series of  
halls. Rini felt as if she grew smaller as she thought how she would ever find her way  
around the school. Finally she reached the office. Elise smiled. "This is it. Mrs. Parker is  
in her office. Just knock on the door," Elise smiled at her. She lowered her voice and  
added, "She's all talk, don't let her get to you." Rini wondered what the warning meant  
as she watched her friend walk down the hall, meeting up with another girl and giggle  
down the hallway. I wonder if she'll introduce me to her.. Rini thought and sighed.   
Rini noticed an odd clicky noise. She looked around trying to figure out where it  
was coming from. Finally, a secretary with rather beautiful brown hair pulled up in a bun  
looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Are you looking for Ms. Parker?" she asked  
cheerfully. Rini tried to answer, but she was so nervous only an odd echo noise came  
from the back of her throat, so she simply nodded. She looked down on the ever so perky  
secretary's desk for a name. She glanced around some kind of wood with a name on it,  
but couldn't find anything.   
"Miss Clearwater, where are the attendance papers? Miss Phipps needs them,"  
said a voice from behind Rini asked not so cheerfully. She turned to see him, and there  
behind her stood a rather handsome young boy with dark copper hair, a mischievous  
smile, and sexy dark gray eyes. She felt her heart pound at her first sight of him. Holy  
Saint Santa Cruz! she thought to herself, tried to stop from drooling. I'd like to get me a  
piece of that...but before she could finish that thought (THANK GOD!!*) someone she  
heard a voice shout her name, but with not her real last name. "Rini Chrisfield!" the  
voice repeated louder. Rini turned to her, not too happy with her sight. An old bitter  
woman stood before her, at least two times her size. She looked up at the hunched  
creature wheezing down on her face.   
"Y-y-yes..." Rini asked turning her head from the awful sight of, what she thought  
must be an ogar, and it's smelly breath.   
"Your mother called, she said you have to sign up for school. Come to my  
office," it finished revealing the worst smell her princess nose had ever inhaled.  
Garlic...the disgusted child thought as she turned to take one last look at her new crush.  
Her eyes read, 'Please, please, please, puhleeeeeze be in my class!!!' while his eyes read  
'Heh heh heh heh, fresh meat.'.   
Rini, ever so heartbroken, was lead into the ogar's office and sat in a chair in  
front of the desk. "We can get you started today, we recently had a student your age leave  
us, and you can have his schedule. You'll have to fill these out," Ms. Parker paused to  
hand her what seemed to be fifteen papers, "By tomorrow. And," She paused once again.  
Kati! Wont she get to the point already?! Rini thought but kept quiet, "Here's your  
schedule. Oh, and one more thing, we wear uniforms at this school, and your skirt is  
derepesctfully short!" The horrible smelling principal finally finished. "You are  
dismissed," she added in a rather loud voice.   
Rini stood up and was out of there befoer you can say bad breath! She wondered  
around the school looking for room 401. School had already started and no one was in  
the hall to help her find the class. She thought about going back to ask Ms. Parker for  
help, but automatically ruled that out. "Hey, new kid," a voice called from behind her.  
She turned around to find the boy with the dark copper hair.   
"The name is Rini, and yours?" she stopped to wait for him to catch up with her.   
"Derek, lemme see your schedule," he said ripping it from her hands. Oh, gee,  
charming. Pick the class clown for a crush, of smart one! she thought glaring at him.  
Luckilym his long bangs were covering his eyes, so he couldn't see her narowed eyes.  
"Heh, I have you in my class," he said grinning a bit. The look on her face softened at the  
sight of his smile. You're right, nice choice. Maybe he does like you just a bit. She smiled  
at the thought.   
"Hey, could you show me to the room? I can't find it, this school is so big!" Rini  
smiled at him.  
"I'd be honored," her said, blushing and nearly giggling. He started walking down  
the hall, and Rini followed. His hand brushed against her's, and just about every hair on  
her body raised. Then he reached out, grabbed her hand and held it. Rini blushed a bit not  
knowing what to do. Being a first-timer in a situatin like this, she stood on the ips of her  
toes and kissed his cheek softly. This time he blushed.   
It was funny, though. Every time her mother and father kissed, there seemed to be  
something between them. She couldn;t find anything for between her and Derek, only a  
empty space. He let go of her hand and as they reached the class room. An odd grim crept  
across his face, not meant for Rini to see. She saw it though. He opened the door and  
walked in first, then stood nexted to the door. Rini smiled at everyone and walked in. As  
soon as she took her second step, Derek's leg flew out infront of her, causing her too trip  
and fall flat on her stomach.   
She winced in pain and brought herself up with her hands. She had had the wind  
knocked out of her, and she couldn't find the strength to get up. She glanced up so see  
Derek high-five a smaller boy with black hair. "Welcome to school, new kid!" Derek was  
able to speak through his laughter. She gasped for breath, but not recovering any, she  
started to hyperventilate. She last thing she saw before she passed out was a tall boy with  
light blonde hair kneel down to her and ask if she was okay. She didn't even know if she  
did, after all, what was to come was far more than she, or any other person of the royal  
court could imagine...  
  
To be continued....  



	4. Default Chapter Title

A Darkness's Daughter  
  
Huh? Where am I? Rini thought as she gently drifted down a mellow river. She  
examined her enviornment. Only things from her wildest dreams were along the river.  
There was something quite odd going on, but she couldn't quite understand what. Once  
she had finally gained strength, the ability to breathe, and her balance, she stood up and  
took a look around. It was obviously late at night, and dark. She shivered as she looked  
around. Finally she noticed the odd part. The flowers around her weren't flowers, but  
giant lollipops sprouting out of the ground. She knelt down to put her hand in what she  
thought was mug that she was floating on, and sniffed it, only to find that it was actually  
chocolate. "What's going on here?" Rini muttered to herself quietly. All of a sudden she  
felt something touch down on her shoulder. She looked to see none other that her  
previous friends from the party, Chini and Thini. "What are you doing here?" she asked  
them a bit surprised.   
"It's time to take you to our master," they replied as they pointed to the  
gingerbread house ahead of them. Slowly, they drifted toward the lit up, sugar-coated  
house. When they reached the door, Chini and Thini flew off her shoulder and rammed  
into the door, trying to pen it. "Owww," the two small fairies whined in pain. Rini  
giggled at them and opened the door. She climbed off the little boat and into the house.  
Inside it wasn't quite what you'd call a gingerbread house. A fire was lit in the far wall,  
and in front of it stood a boy about Rini's age, with his back turned to her. Rini slowly  
approached him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped around, a bit shocked to see her.   
"Small Maiden?" he asked looking confused.  
"Huh? No ones called me that since I was..." she counted on her fingers slowly,  
"Since I was...ummm..since I was 6." He smiled at her. But his smile didn't make her  
feel the way she did when Derek smiled at her. She had never felt that way before. It  
warmed her heart, instead of nearly making her drool.  
"Is this her, Master? Did we get it right?" The two small fairies asked smiling.   
"Yes, you may leave now," he said smiling at them as they flew away.  
"Who are you? You seem so familiar...." she said gazing into his eyes, searching  
for a answer.   
"I am Helios, keeper of the temple of Elysion," he said looking off into space.   
"This is Elysion? It seems like a fairy tale..Wait, you're Helios?" she said closing  
her eyes to finally find a mental picture of the last time she saw him. She opened her eyes  
and gazed into his once again, "You haven't changed, Elysion has changes though," she  
said smiling.   
"This isn't Elyision. We're in your dream. I'm in your mind, and I have been for  
quite some time, waiting for you to free me when you need me the most. When your  
Power is questioned," he said returning her gaze. Suddenly a rush of emotions ran over  
him. He had never had this feeling. It was all so new to him. Though the emotion was so  
new and so unexpected, he smiled down at her, and she smiled back, making him a bit  
more nervous.   
"How Long have you been here..In my mind, I mean," she asked blushing. She  
wanted to kiss his cheek, but she remembered what had happened when she had kissed  
Derek, and dared not try.   
"After you defeated Queen Neherina, me and our scouts, Sailor Pallas, Sailor  
Juno, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Vestas, left to stay with me at the temple until you were  
ready to have scouts of your own..." he said then paused. She's just how I remember her,  
but only she's a lady now. He brushed his hand across her cheek and smiled more. This  
wasn't what Rini had expected. She felt her chest grow warmer and warmer and  
butterflies in her stomach flap their wings over and over. She felt her face burn as it grew  
red. He began to speak again, but she was in a daze, and couldn't quite hear him. Finally  
she caught on at when he said, "The evil queen's daughter, Althena. Darkness's own  
daughter...she took my strength from me, and in the end, after a long battle, wounded me  
horribly. The scouts were scared...the only thing I knew to do was to erase their memory,  
and make them forget all their memories, and all my hard training. The darkness had  
changed them, and I feared they might loose the light in their heart. It was the only thing I  
could do," He sighed.  
"But are they okay?" Rini asked amazed at what she was hearing.   
"Yes, I'm sure they are now. They have forgotten of their power. They still have  
it, and I'm sure they have used it, unknowingly. I pray they haven't. We'll be able to find  
them. You, at least. As for me, after I erased their memory I fell into a deep sleep. I still  
can't find my former body. Only you can find it. My spirit was put in your body, though I  
have no control over what you do. I'm always in your dreams. Though you might not  
always remember. And that brings me to where I started in the first place. Right now  
you're in your mind, at least, this is a hologram, or a dream. This is however you think it  
to be, You control your dreams. You choose the setting, and the characters. I'm just a   
character who is always there," He finally finished. This was so much for her to take in at  
one time.   
"But why are you in my body? Why not someone else's?" Rini asked.  
"I can't answer that now. I'll see you soon. Chini? Thini? Please take Rini home.  
They'll be your guardians, and they'll bring you to me next time you need me," he  
giggled, "Chini, Thini, and Rini." Then he leaned over, and so unexpectedly, kissed  
Rini's cheek softly, "Till we meet again my Lady," He finished and dazed at her.   
"Rini? Rini, are you okay?" someone called from a distance. The words were  
blurred and slurred around, coming from nowhere. All of a sudden, a force pushed her  
back onto the boat and she drifted back to where she had started, faster than before. She  
went to stand up and run back to Helios, but the force pushed her back, not bawling her  
to move forward.  
"Wait! I need to talk to you!" she cried and turned around to look at where she  
was going. But the stream of chocolate ended, leading to a giant pit. Once she neared  
closer, she saw no bottom to it. "No! Stop! Let me go!" she cried as tears were jerked  
from her eyes. Finally the small rowboat fell over the edge, and she fell screaming. It  
seemed she fell for a an eternity, until finally the fell onto a couch, and awoke and  
gasping for breath.   
"Huh? Where am I? Where's Helios? What happened to me? Where's the bo-"  
but before the frightened young Rini could finish she was hugged and held in the  
someone's arms. She looked up to see Diana, who was bawling her eyes out. Next to her  
stood the secretary, the principal, Derek, Elise, Elise's friend, and her teacher. Derek  
looked a bit regretful for his actions, but fear burned in his eyes.   
"I believe you owe Miss Chrisfield an apology," Ms. Parker, the principal said  
tapping her foot.   
"Miss Chrisf-? Oh yeah, me. Heh, yeah he owes me one!" Rini said glaring at  
him.   
"I'm sorry," he said straightening up and looking away.  
"Mrs. Chrisfield, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that both me and Miss Phipps  
have taken the liberty of calling Mr. Smaller's parents," the ogar said turning to Diana.  
"Ummm, yeah, but Miss would be fine," she said frowning a bit.   
Rini sat up and got out of bed. "I need to go get some fresh air," she said walking  
to the door.   
"Me and Hollie will go with you," Elise said following with her friend Hollie.  
They walked out of the school and around to the park near by, Rini slinging to the back.  
Rini looked at her bunny watch. 1:27, she thought, school is still session. She looked over  
at Elise. She was your average hieght, black hair to her shoulders. Rini's guess was that  
she was Korean. Then she looked over a Hollie. A bit taller. Looks like she'd me good at  
basketball, Rini though and smiled. She had short red hair, and pretty blue eyes. Then  
Rini thought of a mental picture of herself. She was you're average hieght. Sexy red eyes,  
as she always called them, and pink hair. She giggled, and changed her features around to  
make her look like a super model. She liked the thought.  
"Hey Rini," Hollie asked, "Where did you come from?"   
"Umm....a different part of Tokyo..by the Palace," Rini replied, not quite knowing  
what to say.   
"Oh, what school?" Elise asked smiling at her.  
"I was home-schooled," Rini answered yet again. That one was easy, she after all  
was home-schooled.   
"Well, and Elise, and our friends like this one show. Have you ever heard of  
Santa Cruz?" Hollie asked. Rini stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her. "Did I say  
something wrong?" She asked a bit nervous.  
"I love Santa Cruz!" Rini squealed in delight.   
"Oh! My! God!" Hollie and Elise squealed with her in unison. So they walked on,  
around the park, talking about Alex and Sarah, sports, hobbies, and other stuff. It turns  
out that Elise loved soccer, Hello Kitty, and Sailor V. As for Hollie, she did indeed play  
basketball, and liked Sailor V as well. Something they could all relate on was their love  
for sweets. But finally, the girls had to say goodbye, but they passed out phone numbers  
before they left to get their bags and get on the bus.   
They all parted down different halls in, Rini heading for the office to get Diana,  
and Elise and Hollie's lockers were in differnt halls.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Diana and Rini walked home. Rini explained the dream to Diana and asked for clues on  
if it were real or not. Rini never usually remember her dreams. That's what made this one  
so different. It had to have been real.   
"Sounds real. Tonight we'll call your mom and dad and see if they can help.  
Maybe my mom or dad can," Diana replied wondering about the dream. Rini hadn't told  
her about the kiss, and she didn't intend to, She'd only make a big deal.   
Diana was more like a big sister than a mother when it comes to that. A mother  
would have gone crazy and asked for details, while Diana would have said 'Woo-woo!  
Rini has a boyfriend!'. Rini wished her parents would have let Diana be her sister instead  
of mom. They could have said their parents died in a plane crash or something, like Lita's  
parents did. She began to think about her family, and the other warriors. She missed them  
dearly and couldn't wait to call them. Finally they got home, and Rini went to lie down in  
her room. She changed into her bunny pajamas and lied down on her bed. Right before  
she fell asleep she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Chini  
and Thini sitting on her pillow smiling at her.   
"It was real!" she yelled.   
"Shhhhh!" they warned her, "Don't let the older one hear you." \  
"Why not?" Rini whispered.  
"She can't see us," Chini replied. We're from YOU"RE head, so only YOU can  
see us." This sort of made sense. Rini understood a little bit, but a bit more explaining  
could make a world of difference. She decided not to ask, since asking two fairies for  
help didn't sound like a good idea.   
"Well, does Helios want to see me again?" Rini asked a bit anxious.   
"No, we're your guardians. We have to help you find the other scouts and check  
up on you. Like Luna and Artemis did with Serena and the scouts," Thini chirped.  
"Well, do you know who any of the scouts might be?" Rini asked smiling a bit.  
The two grinned and nodded. "Would you mind telling me who?"  
"We can't," Thini pleaded, "We help set you on the right course. Help you train.  
Help you find your power and work as a team, not give you all the answers," Thini  
giggled.   
"Well, when am I gonna have to fight a monster?" Rini whispered anxiously.   
"We don't know. Whenever the darkness plans on attacking," they replied in  
unison then giggled, "We should leave, Master needs us."   
"Okay, see ya soon," Rini sighed. They waved then disappeared.   
"Rini! Time for Santa Cruz!" Diana hollored.   
"Be There in a sec!"  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
